Born of Kemika Miku (Who Framed Miku Universe)
Born of Kemika Miku in the scene of Live-Action and Anime Reality, although is shown off by Who Framed Miku Web-Media Universe origins has been creating the web-media through in Live-action and CG animation. As it is mostly are the memories by The Second Renaissance Part 2 mentioned to Kemika Miku was born from the Programming as it yet masters was created by Ryu Haruyoshi, It is the new vocaloid 90’s origins where was the Live-Action fictional anime characters is not known from the real-world version. By the mentioned of programming files Kemika-Anime Style. The titular characters of Kemika Miku at the scene in The Second Renaissance Part 2 was settings in 1990’s decades how she was first being born by the developed Japanese programming man, That are known for the varying appearance Live-Action and Anime segments predictable from 1997 after 2017 past. Background In the settings from 1997, Ryu Haruyoshi had developed to first being anime virtual-life, The idea of origins from scratch is eventually called the project names “Kemika” an adorable looks details style with physical ages are 18-year-old body of teens. Ryu first concepts to Kemika Miku with computer graphics used by Maya. And it rendering generated to program files are going to be creating more Characteristic of new Vocaloid style. Thus they are now born from the programming. Kemika Miku is leading the first characters comes to life on Virtual-life computer graphics, Ryu has succeeded to first project Kemika Anime Style sincerely is now has masters of programming. The crew decided to animated the characteristic files are million file from workstation creating in the render farm and hardware have the Terabytes, Character movement are full capable animation by the animator. These are the Kemika Miku and her crew could to lived and life on the leisure, One several months and years later. Kemika Miku was opened to originally band groups of Project Kemika-Nova. An virtual band is early Vocaloid took place in the Japanese concert, Ryu are still build many characters and his foundation of anime computer graphics customized render-farm that have laid nearly 20 years ago. Afterward the band has disbanded and discontinued with Early Vocaloid groups Project Kemika-Nova has it abandoned, Ryu left from the collaboration and he order to continued works from independent developer and animator, Throughout from the Tokyo, Japan recently since it disbanded before. Kemika Miku domain with the new residences at Big houses. After an new brought from the Kemika Miku and her brother in life-time. Sometimes their forth-date being all life has been changing. Kemika Miku spawning through in Live-Action her assignment program files are “Kemika_Miku_v500.exe” provided that going through flew in Southwest Asia. Around that time in 21th century settings in 2018. Some believed the Native-American man James Taylor Valiant in New York City, Who would to taken place and existence Kemika Miku find the new way with special kind person. She take place in Live-Action reality and the existence of Kemika Anime Style program files are spawning in live-action. Taken place in the Modern-ages Post 2019’s between Early 2020’s during the events of Who Framed Miku Web-Media Universe in the Science fictions fantasy and epic adventures of Who Framed Miku. Location * Tokyo, Japan * New York City Characters * Kemika Miku (The Second Renaissance Part 2) * Ryu Haruyoshi * James Taylor Valiant (Who Framed Miku: Short Animation Series / Comic Book) Appearance * Who Framed Miku: Short Animation Video * Who Framed Miku OVA: The Second Renaissance Part 2 * Who Framed Miku Comic Book: Chapter 4 / 8 / 19 Trivia * According to Development director, Kemika Miku was first place is born on January 11, 1997 in Anime-Reality segments. Mentioned that “Miku“ and “Vocaloid” are predicted being developed to Vocaloid first anime computer graphics of “Hatsune Miku“ in Real-life animation version. * She was born on January 11, 1997 in first place where was the Japanese programming man whose made the Kemika Anime Style project, Afterward throughout onto way it was second place being born to Hatsune Miku developed by Vocaloid crew with according to their Live-Action version and Real-Life version. * Kemika Miku are longest services to Ryu was the masters of the programming. * Kemika Miku settings in 1997 was first-computer generated of “Kemika Anime Style” are appeared in Web-media, 2016 might have appearance in MMD CG visual effects, short animation videos, graphic anime-novel. According the live-action web-media universe